


Défi de l'Avent Klaine

by Limeila



Series: Univers PoudlardxGlee de suninside [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeila/pseuds/Limeila
Summary: Cette fic est une traduction d'une fic de suninsideElle a accepté que je la traduise afin que j'améliore mes compétences de traduction et qu'elle touche un public plus large.





	Défi de l'Avent Klaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091610) by [asuninside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside). 



Kurt est en retard pour la Botanique.

Il voulait seulement feuilleter le numéro de décembre de Sorcière Hebdo, mais il a jeté un coup d’œil à sa montre et s’est rendu compte que toute l’heure était passée.

Il se dépêche le long du couloir, en essayant de ne rentrer dans personne – comment un poignée de nouveaux élèves peut-elle faire sembler l’école si _bondée_  ? – quand il entend appeler son nom par-dessus le bruit de la foule.

Il s’arrête net. Mercedes est en Sortilèges, Tina est en Divination, et Rachel est à la bibliothèque en train d’aider Finn avec son devoir de potions. Karofsky n’attirerait jamais son attention avant de le pousser à terre, il aime utiliser l’effet de surprise pour attaquer en traître. Alors qui… ?

Il se retourne et voit quelqu’un qui fend la cohue. « Kurt Hummel ! »

La silhouette fonce dans une marée de filles de première année et quand elle en ressort, elle est juste devant Kurt.

_Oh_. C’est Blaine Anderson. Il est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle et Kurt ne va peut-être à chaque match de Quidditch que parce qu’il aime voir Blaine encourager ses meilleurs amis Wes et David, qui sont batteurs dans l’équipe de Serdaigle.

Le truc, avec Blaine, c’est qu’il est _parfait_. Genre, vraiment magnifique. Et intelligent. Et gentil avec absolument tout le monde. Et tous les professeurs l’adorent. Comme toutes les filles et probablement certains garçons.

En gros, il est complètement, _ridiculement_ , trop bien pour Kurt. Ils ont à peine échangé deux mots.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt sort de sa rêverie en sursaut. Blaine se tient assez près de lui, ses yeux de miel brillant, ses joues rougissant légèrement et quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres et ondulés s’échappant de leur épaisse couche de potion Lissenplis.

Il tend la main. « Euh, salut. Je suis Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Euh... »

D’accord. Sa main est toujours tendue. Kurt la serre. La paume de Blaine est chaude et douce et Kurt se dit qu’il aimerait que la formalité d’une poignée de main soit plus longue.

« Euh, bonjour. »

Blaine a un petit sourire, il prend une grande inspiration.

« Ok. Alors, je sais qu’on n’a jamais vraiment parlé, et euh, tu es à Serpentard et moi à Poufsouffle, et on n’est pas dans la même année... » Il fait une pause, l’air un peu frustré, comme s’il n’avait pas voulu dire tout ça. Il reprend. « Mais je me demandais, enfin, je me demandais si... »

Le cœur de Kurt bat bien plus vite que la normale. Les joues de Blaine sont devenues cramoisies et il tripote sa cravate. _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon…_

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir au Bal de Noël avec moi ? »

Kurt arrête de respirer pendant un bref instant pendant que des images de bonheur lui emplissent l’esprit.

_Blaine en robe de soirée noire avec des touches ambrées pour aller avec ses yeux. Blaine prenant la main de Kurt pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous les deux, tournoyant autour de la piste dans une chorégraphie parfaite à la lumière d’un millier de torches. Blaine qui le raccompagne dans les cachots et qui l’attire dans les ténèbres pour lui dire bonne nuit en l’embrassant._

« Je... », s’étrangle-t-il. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, réessaie. « J’adorerais. »

Le sourire de Blaine revient, immense et sincère.

« Super ! C’est… vraiment super ! Merci ! Je... » Il a soudain l’air de s’excuser. « Je dois aller en Histoire de la Magie, mais on se retrouve dans le hall à neuf heures ? On trouvera un endroit où parler pour de bon. »

– Ça me va, arrive à dire Kurt. On se voit là-bas !

– À tout à l’heure ! »  
  
Blaine tourne les talons et s’en va aussi vite qu’il est venu.

Kurt reste figé sur place, sans faire attention aux hordes d’élèves autour de lui, essayant de calmer son cœur qui bat toujours la chamade. Il va au Bal de Noël avec Blaine Anderson. Il se demande si c’est l’année où tout va enfin changer.


End file.
